gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto V/Trailers
This''' page covers all trailers released for the upcoming Grand Theft Auto V.' 'Trailer #1' The '''first trailer for Grand Theft Auto V ' was released on November 2, 2011. The song used in the trailer was "Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake" by Small Faces. Transcript "Why did I move here? I guess it was the weather. Or the... Ah I don't know, that thing. That magic. You see it in the movies. I wanted to retire. From what I was doing, you know? From that, that... line of work. Be a good guy for once, a family man. So, I bought a big house. Came here, put my feet up, and thought I'd be a dad like all the other dads. My kids, would be like the kids on TV. We could play ball and sit in the sun. But well, you know how it is." :― Michael Analysis Trivia *There is an easter egg at the scene right after the Postal Boxville van drives past the screen. There is a sidewalk with the street number 2405, which is a reference to the birthdate of Sam Houser, President of Rockstar Games. *At 1:05 A Police Car has the registration number OCT 25 on its front. This is a possible easter egg on the date of the announcement of the trailer. Before the Spring 2013 release announcement was made, many people believed it to be an easter egg for a release date of the game, as all GTA games (except GTA IV because of delay, and DLCs) have been released in October. But it has been confirmed that GTA V will be released on September 17, 2013. 'Trailer #2' The second trailer for Grand Theft Auto V ' was released on November 14, 2012. The song used in the trailer was "Skeletons" by Stevie Wonder. Transcript 'Amanda: He's not staying the night, he's a bum! Tracey: OH MY GOD! Michael: You know, I've been in this game for a lot of years... I got out alive. If you want my advice... give this shit up. Trevor: The guns and crank in this area go through Trevor Phillips Enterprises... or they ain't going! Trevor: I'll swing by and sign the contracts, all right? Just ignore the bodies! Lamar: Can you tell me where Berto Beach House is? Michael: That house right there, with the yellow stairs. Franklin's girlfriend: I don't care how many cars you own, you ain't changin'. Lamar: I'm gettin' my money in the hood, I'm cool. Franklin: Cool what, slangin' dope and throwin' up gang signs? Michael's Therapist: Your son, James; he's a good kid? Jimmy: Oh my God! Jimmy: Hey, let's bounce! Michael: Bounce? We're bouncing now? Michael: That's Trevor, my best friend. That's Franklin, the son I always wanted. Franklin: Yeah, whatever... Trevor Phillips: Jesus, your therapist has a lot to answer for. Analysis Trivia *Although Rockstar confirmed that the gangs from GTA: SA won't return in GTA V, between 0:40 and 0:45, on the bench, there is a writing which says "Ballas". 'Michael. Franklin. Trevor.' The Michael. Franklin. Trevor. was released on April 30, 2013. The songs used in the trailers were "Radio Ga Ga" by Queen, "Hood Gone Love It" by Jay Rock, and "Are You Sure Hank Done It this Way''"'' by Waylon Jennings. Transcript Michael's Trailer Michael's Therapist: What do you want, Michael? Michael: I don't know, I want something that isn't this. Tracey (off screen): Dad! Jimmy called me a bitch! Michael: I want to be a good dad, love my family, you know, live the dream. Tracey: I hate you! Jimmy: Why do I have to hold your hand through this whole mid-life crisis bullshit?! Michael: Come here! Amanda: Don't kill him! Michael: But at the same time, I really want the other stuff too. [[Michael (GTA V)| Michael]]: Stay down!!! Michael's Therapist: And you're plainly addicted to chaos. Michael: Well I'm not sure that's true, doc. Michael: I'm rich, I'm miserable... I'm pretty average for this town. Michael's Therapist: I think you need a new therapist. Franklin's Trailer Franklin: So you givin' me a lecture about not being a good enough gang-banger? Lamar: That's all we got! That's our heritage! Franklin: I thought we were trying to get out of this bullshit! Lamar: You soundin' more and more like a snitch everyday. Franklin: I sound like somebody trying to make some paper and not get killed. Lamar: Oh, my bad, "Mr. Goldcard". Lamar: Hah! Gangsta' shit! Unknown Gang Member: You ain't got no respect! Franklin: I got respect for reality! Unknown Gang Member (off screen): Enjoy them hoes homie! Franklin: Yeah, whatever... Trevor's Trailer Floyd (off screen): 'Did I ever tell you about Trevor? 'Trevor: *Wolf howl* Floyd (off screen): Major drug dealer, real hillbilly type shit. Trevor: Bring me my coffee or I'm gonna cut your arm off! Trevor: Back in town baby! Yeah! Floyd: Please, just go and ruin somebody else's home furnishings. Trevor: I'm new in town and making friends, all right... A'' lot'' of friends, I mean, things could get really messy! Amanda: Just keep him away from me and the children! Trevor: *Mocking voice*... Nice new tits by the way! Michael: What is wrong with you? Trevor: Abandonment issues, I see a shrink once a week. Trevor: Pew, take a shot amigo! Trevor: Get out! Trevor: Floyd! Massage! Floyd: Oh, uh, n-n-no, I really don't... Trevor: Do you want me to get my dick out again? 'Official Gameplay Video' Transcript Narrator: With Grand Theft Auto V, Rockstar have tried to re-imagine the open world game in a number of ways. The game world is beautiful, massive and diverse. A sprawling, satirical re-imagining of modern Southern California. Covering mountains and oceans, expensive stores, and strip malls. Urban decay, and untouched wilderness. Beaches and backwoods. The sublime and the ridiculous. Greed, and hypocrisy. Simeon Yetarian: You tell me exactly what you want, and I will very carefully explain to you why it cannot be. Franklin: What? Franklin: So what we doin' here? Trevor: We're working, amigo. Narrator: For the first time, the game features not one, but three would-be heroes. Trevor: So now what? Narrator: Michael, a once successful bank robber, and now less successful family man. Tracey (off screen): Jimmy called me a bitch! Jimmy: You know, you're a real asshole. Michael: What did you just say to me?! Amanda: Stop it! You're ruining my yoga! Narrator: Franklin, a humble street hustler convinced he's surrounded by morons. Franklin: You can't repo the assets of a dead man, bitch-sittin' cheap asshole! Narrator: And then there's Trevor. Trevor: Fuck! ...Ahhh! Narrator: The less said about him, the better. Introducing three lead characters, transforms both the narrative into one interwoven story and the structure of individual missions. Players can cut between vantage points. Michael: Yeah, I could use a little backup here. Narrator: And from one high octane moment to the other. Franklin: I got you. IAA Member: He's got support! Michael: Get us outta' here! Trevor: Roger that! Narrator: This helps to give missions new levels of diversity and intensity. Franklin: (inhaling marijuana) Damn! Narrator: When not on a mission, the use of three lead characters also allow for a touch of voyeurism. As you can drop in at any moment and find out what your new friends have been up to as they go about their days. Jimmy: Jeez pop, too much more of that and maybe I won't be dead by 35! Trevor: Hey officer, give it up, this is getting way outta' hand! Narrator: The world is not only huge, it's packed with a vast array of things to see and do; cars to customize, planes to fly, clothes to buy, sports to play, nirvana's to pursue, oceans to dive, animals to spot, hunt, or be hunted by, freaks to watch, meet, and befriend. Random character: Now get the hell outta' here! Narrator: Bounties to hunt... Unknown Man: No no! No! Narrator: And on and on. Unknown Woman: How have you been? Trevor: Oh, simply wonderful, and you? Unknown Woman: Somewhere stuck between joyful and peachy. Narrator: There's also been a huge focus on mechanics in the game, to make every aspect as fun and fluid as it is broad. Everything from driving and shooting, to tennis and bike riding feels fun and responsive. However, alongside all of this leisure, people also have to take care of business. For all their pretensions, these men are dangerous thieves. Michael: So it's an industrial area, right? So I'm thinking vehicles... trash truck to block, tow truck to sack. Narrator: To survive, they have to setup and pull off a series of increasingly audacious heists. Unnamed Guy: Gentlemen, some plans for your attention. Narrator: The player sets these up for themselves and decides how to execute them and with whom. Unnamed Guy: There's two ways I see of doing this, we go in smart... Michael: (whispering) Let's go. Unnamed Guy: ...Or we go in loud and dumb. Michael: Let's go! Michael: Now ladies and gentlemen, this is your moment! Please don't make me ruin all the great work your plastic surgeons have been doing! Narrator: After the take is divided, you decide what to spend your money on. Anything from sensible investments, like tattoos and fast cars, to risky ventures like stocks or Los Santos real estate. And then there's Grand Theft Auto Online, which we will show you properly soon. Navigation Category:GTA V Category:Trailers Category:Grand Theft Auto